The Secret of Sugilite Part 2
The Secret of Sugilite Part 2 is the second in a 3-part Ben 10: Biomniverse special celebrating Alien Fest May 2014 (Chromastone). Created on May 30, 2014. Previous Episode: The Secret of Sugilite Part 1 Next Episode: The Secret of Sugilite Part 3 Plot Continued directly from the last episode. (Collectimus): TO BE CONTINUED… (Ben): That would make a good cliffhanger, I guess. (Sugilite): Enough talk! I don’t know what you two are talking about- (Collectimus): TV shows! (Sugilite): …and I don’t really care. Where has this “council” taken us? (Collectimus): “The” council has taken us to their planet, my planet. (Ben): It looks… I don’t know how to describe it. An Earth similar-looking to ours, un-animated, is shown with an animated moon next to it. (Collectimus): My people live in this dimension, accessed only via portals which only they can open, on this version of Earth’s moon. (Ben): Who lives on Earth? (Collectimus): We have no idea. An invisible force field surrounds it, impenetrable. Trust me, we’ve tried everything. (Sugilite): I still do not understand your race. Are you all collectors? (Collectimus): Yes. We all have floating chairs and have each been assigned to a single dimension to collect items from and bring to the council, our government. I went rouge because my dimension sucked, but when the council found out they told me I could keep the stuff, so as long as I didn’t interfere with someone named Ben Tennyson. Instead, I interfered with your show, but then came into conflict with you over the Earth. You traded me a valuable shirt and I managed to even take a Gwevin. (Ben): Yeah, what did you do with Simian anyways? (Collectimus): Someone named Argit gave me money for him. Anyways, the Council was furious, rigged my glasses so they could watch me, but not interfere, and promised to interfere if my glasses broke or something they are not appreciative of occurs. (Sugilite): Such as what I’m about to tell Ben on how to save Crystalsapiens? (Loud Voices): NO!!! (The ship moves quicker towards the moon.) (Tetrax): (rushing in) I can’t pilot the ship anymore; it’s caught in a tractor beam. (Collectimus): The Council must all be using their gravitonium powers at once! (Tetrax): Their what? (Collectimus): Other dimension. Control over gravity, even through space. (Sugilite): We need to hurry up and get back to Petropia! (Collectimus): Have you even heard a word I’ve been saying? We are not going back! (Ben): What if I just time out? Then if Sugilite dies- (Sugilite): Still present. (Ben): -there won’t be any Crystalsapiens. (Tetrax): There’s just one problem. You’re stuck as Chromastone. (Ben): I thought something was up. Alright, for how long am I stuck like this? (Sugilite): For eternity. (Ben): Wait, what? (Collectimus): Perfect! The Council will be pleased! (Ben): What happened to that whole speech about you being on our side? (Collectimus): I am, and I tried to help you guys escape, until Sugilite angered them and brought us here. However, if they’re happy, I could get away without much punishment! (Tetrax): You aren’t leaving here that easily! (Loud voices): Put the Collectisapien down! (The ship shakes as it lands on the moon’s surface.) (Ben): Your race is called “Collectisapiens?” And you call yourself Collectimus? (Collectimus): …It’s a cool super name! (Sugilite): You think yourself a hero, when my people are to die?! (Collectimus): I said super, not hero. All 4 are instantly teleported somewhere. They arrive in chairs in front of a large table with various members of Collectimus’ race present. Some are male, some female. All have the same green skin, but are taller and thinner. They have normal human clothing, and sit in chairs similar to Collectimus’. None have glasses. They speak in unison, but not in nerdy voices. (The Council): Greetings. We are The Council, rulers of the Collectisapiens. We are here to discuss the last living Crystalsapien. We need your Crystalsapien form, Ben Tennyson, in our collection. It shall soon be most valuable once Sugilite dies. As we are unclear on Sugilite’s methods to supposedly reviving the Crystalsapiens, he must be disposed of. (Beams are shot from The Council members’ chairs onto Sugilite, who is raised into the air.) (Collectimus): The gravitonium! But… what are they going to do? (The Council): Crystalsapiens have been dead for some time, but we still remember their obvious weakness. You may no longer have the crystal inside you that can revive Petropia, but you still have the one on your head that is your life source! Sugilite’s head crystal is broken off and his body goes limp. His eye becomes darkened and his body is released onto the table. Ben finally times out. (Ben): Wait, what? (The Council): Where is your Chromastone form? Turn into him, now! (Ben): I don’t have to now! (He looks at the Omnitrix on his right arm and prays.) Seriously, don’t give me Chromastone. (Ben): (transforms) Cannonbolt! Alright, now we’re talking! (He starts to build up speed and aim towards The Council members, who each press the same button so Ben becomes human again.) (The Council): That should have made you Chromastone. Become him, now! (Ben): Yeah, I don’t really have time for that. (He slams the one on his right arm again.) (Ben): (transforms as he bursts through the roof) Way Big! (The Council shoots a ray at Ben, turning him human, and press another button to create an emergency roof and oxygen flow so they all can breathe.) (Ben): Bet you can’t do that again! (Hits the one on his right arm to no effect) Way Big! … Wait what? I can choose my form, and I chose Way Big. What happened? (The Council): We decided that it is best to be able to breathe and it is best for you not to have such a powerful alien. Ergo, we have taken Way Big away until you give us back Chromastone! (Ben): But I can’t even if I wanted to! I promise, I was supposed to be stuck as him for eternity according to Sugilite. I can’t ask him now, but- (Tetrax): Alright, I’ve been sitting here trying to listen to this, but it’s pointless. Ben, be someone they cannot stop. Think about it. (The Council): Try as you like. All aliens have a weakness. (Ben): Okay, this guy has a few weaknesses, but he’s an original and I know he’ll work here. (He slams the one on his right arm.) (Ben): (transforms) Upgrade! (He merges with Collectimus’ chair.) (Collectimus): Hey, I was using that! (Ben): Well, that’s interesting. My chair cannot be damaged by yours, and it looks like the only way for it to deactivate is for all of them to. (The Council): Yes, that is how they are designed not to fail. But you aren’t really considering- (Ben): Too late! (He unmerges with Collectimus’ chair and times out, while The Council members’ chairs deactivate and fall to the floor.) (The Council): No! Our only powers are in that chair! (Collectimus): Yeah! (Ben): You’re on our side, aren’t you? (Collectimus): Yeah, but my chair! (Ben): Collect a new one! Anyways, let’s go. (He and Tetrax get up and leave, until a beam of gravitonium hits them.) What the- (He turns around to see Collectimus aiming one at him.) Collectimus! Where’d you get that from? (Collectimus): I had some left over from its dimension. Coincidentally, it’s the one I ditched because its gravity was too strong. (Ben): Stop it! You’re on our side! (Tetrax shoots a crystal but it falls to the floor) Really, that’s the best you got? (Collectimus): The Council will let me off easy if I help them! (He turns towards The Council eagerly.) Am I Right? (The Council): …yeah, sure. (Collectimus): Exactly! Good luck leaving- (Ben): (transforms): Goop! (He walks over easily and turns off Collectimus’ gravitonium.) Thank Goop for my Anti-Gravity Projector! (Tetrax): Is that some form of expression? (Ben): …just grab Sugilite’s body and let’s go. (Tetrax): Here, put this on. (He pulls out two space suits and hands one to Goop.) You may defy gravity, but you can’t survive in space if I can’t. (Ben): Alright. (He starts to put on the suit when Tetrax times him out.) (Ben): Hey! What was that for? (Tetrax): Changed my mind. Use my suit as a human. I’m not getting my spare suit all sticky. (He puts on his suit.) (Ben): (while putting on the suit) I should use Goop more. He’s kind of cool. (Tetrax): Let’s concentrate on getting out of here rather than cool aliens. (Ben): So even you admit it! (Tetrax): …let’s just go. The scene shifts to inside the ship, which is taking off from the moon’s surface. Both still have their space suits on. Sugilite’s body is lying in the copilot seat, kind of creeping Ben out. (Ben): Did you have to put the body there? Anyways, Collectimus is staying there? (Tetrax): It’s his home. Plus, he betrayed us. (Ben): Yeah, but it’s not like The Council can do much now. Cannons arise from the moon’s surface and shoot down Tetrax’s ship. (Tetrax): Incoming! (They crash miles away from The Council’s Headquarters, still on the moon.) Perfect. (Ben): Now what? How will we fix the ship to get back to Petropia? (Tetrax): I don’t even know if we can go there now. Sugilite’s dead, remember? Chromastone is gone too, apparently, so once this ship gets fixed, I’ll drop you off back home. (He puts Sugilite’s body over his shoulder and starts to leave.) (Ben): (transforms) Wait, XLR8 can go faster! (He rushes out of the ship in the suit, studies the ship, and runs back inside.) They shot our right wing’s engine and tip! We’re done for if we cannot find supplies. (He times himself out.) (Voice): I think I can help with that. (Tetrax): (instantly hostile) Okay, show yourself! (Ben): (transforms) LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, CREEPY VOICE. RATH HAS HAD ENOUGH OF CREEPY VOICES TODAY! THERE HAVE BEEN A LOT! NOW, SHOW YOURSELF AND FIGHT, IF THAT’S YOUR GOAL! (Voice): No, I’m not here to fight. (He steps out of the shadows, and is revealed to be a Petrosapien.) My name is Gem. My friend Jewel and I are a survivor of the Crystalsapien massacre. (Ben): (times out once again) The Crystalsapien what? (Gem): That’s right, Sugilite never told you. (He looks at Sugilite’s body.) I hated that guy. (Tetrax): Hey! He was an honest man, protector of my… our people! He’s- (Gem): Nothing but a common thief. (Ben): That’s what Vilgax called him. (Gem): But I mean it. Now, do you want me to explain his secret? (Tetrax): The Secret of Sugilite? (Ben): Ooh! If this really were an episode, that'd be a great title for it! (Tetrax): ...just tell us already. (Gem): The story goes that billions of years ago, on Petropia, there lived two species, not one. These species were the Petrosapiens and the Crystalsapiens. The planet did not look as it does now, however. It was divided into two territories for both species. Imagine Petropia having a second one of it attached on its side, but rounder, less crystal-shaped, and purple, due to its crystals that make up its floor. Ignore the mythhow other species were there first, it was always part of Petropia originally. Anyways, these two species hated one another, and were constantly at war, threatening to shake the planet to its core. This all became worse when Myaxx, Azmuth's assistant, arrived seeking the sapient data. She said that there had to be only one, and it was either going to be Petrosapien or Crystalsapien DNA, but not both, as Azmuth ordered. Now the two species fought each other even more, this time trying to actually exterminate the other. After the leader of the Crystalsapiens fell, it was easy. The Petrosapiens were naturally stronger anyways, and soon it looked like all the Crystalsapiens were dead. However, one survived, and his name was Sugilite. Just as Myaxx retrieved the Petrosapien DNA from their leader, he used all his power directed towards the planet itself, breaking it in two and sending his side hurtling away. The planet mutated on its own, turning its landscape barren and rocky, and it has become dangerously irradiated by a constant powerful barrage of ultraviolet light. Anyhow, Azmuth decided that Crystalsapien DNA need be included because of this new planet. Myaxx received Sugilite's DNA and left. He thought he was alone for billions of years, until it was revealed 7 years ago that his leader was survived by his son, named Jewel. Crystalsapiens live a ridiculously long time, by the way. Sugilite told Jewel that they had to stick together, and taught him how all Petrosapiens were evil. They got along well, until one day the Collectisapiens came and wanted to "collect" the last Crystalsapien. They did not know about the Omnitrix at this point, nor did they of Sugilite, because he fled. Jewel was taken instead, and left on this moon alone in their “collection.” It was when Tetrax betrayed our race also 7 years ago that I became involved in this story. I am the son of our leader, who wasn't even revived two years ago. My father knew how Tetrax betrayed us, and how what he had stolen would lead to the demise of our species. He jettisoned me in an escape pod, where the Collectisapiens found me. Once again, they knew not of Tetrax or the Omnitrix, so they assumed I was the last living Petrosapien and put me in their collection. Just so you know, it's a giant power-dampening prison they discovered in their Earth's orbit, right outside the force field. Anyways, once they found out about the Omnitrix, they discarded Jewel and I on this moon. We became friends, and came here, where there are no other Collectisapiens about. He did not tell me his story yet. When The Council discovered that the Omnitrix existed in more than one dimension, they sent all their people to each one to collect it. They realized it could not be tampered with for some reason, except in our dimension. They sent Collectimus to your planet 6 years ago, a year after they found me. After what happened however, his memory was wiped and he was held in suspended animation for 5 years, just enough time to recover and go recruit stuff from a show about an Omnitrix instead of the real thing. When he disobeyed, he was punished for one more year, and then this all led up to now. Meanwhile, Sugilite was racked with guilt over how he betrayed Jewel and hid to save himself, so he attempted to destroy the planet he was on. When he struck it, however, a being made purely of light announced that Sugilite had disrupted the natural order of things by splitting the planet. He announced that he was the soul of Petropia, the whole thing when it was one, not this new planet now to be called Mor’ Otesi, which was this being’s name. Mor’ Otesi (the being, not the new planet of Sugilite) told Sugilite that he could either accept a punishment or die. Sugilite wanted to die for what he had done anyways, so this being gave him the punishment of reviving the Petrosapiens on Petropia in 5 years’ time when the universe is aligned appropriately again. Sugilite asked if he could save his race as well, but Mor’ Otesi said that there was no way to do so unless DNA of both species was present in one form. Sugilite told him about the Omnitrix, but Mor’ Otesi still said it was primitive. If only a future Omnitrix requiring more than one vessel could be used, then it would be possible to revive Crystalsapiens. Now here is where your Omnitrix is explained. When Azmuth categorized his species, he categorized Petrosapien and Crystalsapien as one and the same. He also knew about this alignment because he experimented with a perfectly evolved form of every species, including Crystalsapien. This evolved Crystalsapien told him everything, but Azmuth freaked and destroyed him. Instead, he formed for himself an evolved Petrosapien, which for someone reason could not exist naturally. But this was all to be in the Ultimatrix, a device he would complete in 5 years’ time. Meanwhile, the regular Petrosapien could be used initially, and the regular Crystalsapien could be used near the time when Petropia could be rebuilt along with its people. However, there was a catch. Only one could be used at a time. If one was defeated, the other would emerge unless the DNA sample of one came back to restore this balance. It all mixed up again when you were given future technology in the form of the Biomnitrix. For some reason, you were chosen to get it now, around when Sugilite was to die a second time and he was growing desperate. The Biomnitrix naturally wants to give you either Diamondhead or Chromastone because of this. Diamondhead had never turned into Chromastone before, just the opposite was around. He was turned into Sugilite, but this is only because Sugilite’s exact DNA was placed inside of Diamondhead as a safeguard if the original died. He died in 2 years due to Mor’ Otesi’s curse of having to revive Petrosapiens and pretend to care for them, and now that he was back, he was going to die in another 2 years. Anyways, you couldn’t get Chromastone from Diamondhead. Instead, when you reached open, Sugilite was not there but Ultimate Diamondhead (Mor’ Otesi’s exact DNA) was. When Diamondhead taps on his chest, however, he does not go ultimate. That is for breaking his chest. Instead, he has to tap his chest to be Chromastone, and Chromastone has to break his chest to be Diamondhead and tap it if he were to go ultimate himself (which is no longer possible). Also, Chromastone’s DNA was growing unstable because Sugilite was dying, so he was prone to violent outbursts. Because Chromastone’s DNA is linked with Sugilite’s, he dies if Sugilite dies. You will not get Chromastone back unless Sugilite can somehow be revived. Anyways, a year ago I learned that Jewel was communicating with Sugilite through a mental connection they developed years ago through an unknown method. They discussed how the crystal Tetrax used could destroy and bring back Petropia to help Sugilite fulfill his curse. They also discussed how Diamondhead had to use this crystal to bring back the inhabitants. They decided that Chromastone might be able to revive the Crystalsapiens in some way. They talked about how they also hate Petrosapiens, and that when they revived other Crystalsapiens that they would kill the Petrosapiens once more. The best he could do for now was having altered the crystal so when Diamondhead brought the Petrosapiens back to life, he gave them no originality. They were unnamed Petrosapien males. My father's personality no longer exists, but his body does as one of those Petrosapiens. When I heard all this, I attacked Jewel and he fled. I have not seen him since. I’m surprised that The Council has not come after you Tetrax, as you are the last Petrosapien with your own conscious. (Tetrax): Huh. I guess I am valuable aren't I. Well Ben, what do you think of all this? (He turns around and finds Ben snoring.) BEN! (Ben): (gets up) Relax, I was joking. I get it. So, what do we do now? (Gem): Well, I know how to revive the Petrosapiens' personalities. (Tetrax): Really?! That's great, but how? (Gem): It isn't important, what is important is the Biomnitrix, which I need to make this work. (Ben): Alright, if you- (Tetrax): No, Ben. You have got to be less trusting. We met this guy five minutes ago. (Ben): He just told an obviously true story judging on how long it was and how long it must have taken to be thought up of in words if it was a complicated subject that had to be brought up right away due to time. (Tetrax): True, but he said he wants your Biomnitrix and doesn't answer any more questions. What- (Gem): Still here, you know. (Tetrax): Quiet, I don't care if you are my species. Anyways, what do you think that is a sign of? (Ben): Another Vilgax? (Tetrax): We have a winner. (He turns towards Gem menacingly) Well, Gem, if that's even your real name, I bet you wouldn't mind taking a lie dectector simulator I have back on the ship. (Ben): You have just about everything, don't you? (Tetrax): Kind of. Now, into the ship all of you. (He carries Sugilite's body over his shoulder once more and the 3 walk into a room of the ship.) Alright Gem, sit down right here and put your head in the helmet. Attach your hand to the chair strap as well. You can't escape if you wanted to, by the way, it's designed to stop even me. And I'm a better trained version of you. (Gem): Relax. I've got nothing to fear. (He gets in appropriaetly.) (Tetrax): Now, what will you do with the Biomnitrix once you receive it? (Gem): Revive the personalities of our race by using Ultimate Diamondhead. (Tetrax): Hmmm. The readings say its truthful. Anything else? (Gem): Nothing I want to discuss. (Tetrax): You're clear. Alright, let's- Explosions rock the ship. (Ben): Not again! (Collectimus): (calling from outside) The Council and I demand you give yourselves up, along with Gem! Yes, we know he's there. We have Jewel, surrender or he dies! (Tetrax): Gem, that's your friend, shouldn't we- (Gem): No, he isn't. Not anymore, anyways. Besides, he's now the last living Crystalsapien. He's probably in their colleciton right now, not here at all. (Collectimus): Nuh-uh. He told us everything. Crystalsapiens do not die once their head crystal is removed. They can regenerate it, but they have back-ups! (Tetrax): What? Gem, what is he- (He notices Gem is standing over Sugilite's body.) Son of a Walkatrout! Gem, if you're going to do what I think you are- (Gem): Relax. (He pulls out Sugilite's back crystals.) I already did. (Collectimus): No! Come on, guys. I was joking! I just knew Gem was evil, The Council isn't even here! (The Council): (calling from another outside location) Well now, we are! (Collectimus): How... oh yeah. My new glasses. (Ben): Great, I don't know who to trust, and know we're doomed. This would be more of a place to say TO BE CONTINUED. (Tetrax): ... that didn't do anything. (Ben): I know! This isn't actually a TV show! (Collectimus): Well, not technically. (The Council): Collectimus! (Collectimus): ..oops. I didn't tell them exactly! It's only non-canon. (Ben): What the heck is this?! (Collectimus): Well, The Council opened my eyes to the truth. And that's why we need collections, to preserve this show. It's now non-canon. (Tetrax): Huh? (Collectimus): The viewers understand. (Ben): WHAT THE DANG ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?! (Collectimus): You know, here would be a good place to really say: TO BE CONTINUED... Appearances Good Guys: Ben Collectimus Sugilite (death) Tetrax Shard Gem (first appearance) Myaxx (mentioned) Azmuth (mentioned) Mor' Otesi (mentioned) Aliens: Chromastone (from last episode) Cannonbolt Way Big Upgrade Goop XLR8 Rath Ultimate Diamondhead (mentioned) Villains: The Council Simian (mentioned) Argit (mentioned) Jewel (first appearance) (mentioned) Vilgax (mentioned) Category:Chromastone Fest Category:Specials